


Oops?

by Boathacks



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ecthelion is the older brother okay, M/M, Modern Era, SO, So i wanted Erestor to have a family and all that, There's no rape, Torture, fucking with people, just Melkor being a asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boathacks/pseuds/Boathacks
Summary: Prompt: I was chased by the cops and took you as a hostage and now we’re spending the night in a dusty barn
 
I panicked, really that’s all i did! I grabbed the person closest to me and held the random gun given to me right under their neck. That made the police stop, yes it did, but for the entirely wrong reason.





	

**_Prompt:_ ** **_I was chased by the cops and took you as a hostage and now we’re spending the night in a dusty barn_ **

How did today end up like this?

 

Perhaps i should've known today wouldn’t be a good one as soon as i woke. Having bird droppings cover your alarm clock because I, for some reason, left the window wide open all throughout the night isn’t so peachy.

 

Oh and then there was breakfast! How in the world could i mistake DOG FOOD for cereal? I’m just saying but whatever i’m feedingBalrog is absolutely disgusting, protein and whatever be damned.

 

Getting dressed and ready for work wasn’t so hard. I guess i should thank whatever’s out there for the fact i work at a gym as a personal trainer. Shorts and a tank top? A slice of cake to be frank.

 

Of course it was the walk to work that even got me into this mess.

 

The sun was shining down on me, it was increasingly getting warmer and warmer throughout the day and the sky was cloudless. Despite what happened earlier it was shaping up to be a delightful day. 

 

That was until i heard a “STOP RIGHT THERE!” and some oaf ran past and shoved a gun right into my hands. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the cops literally  _ sprinting _ , looking faster than the fucking wind! Now you see, that’s something i would of found interesting and not terrifying in the slightest if they weren’t sprinting right at me.

 

I panicked, really that’s all i did! I grabbed the person closest to me and held the random gun given to me right under their neck. That made the police stop, yes it did, but for the entirely wrong reason.

 

“Sir, lower your weapon and unhand the boy.” I heard them speak slowly. Glancing quickly at whoever i took i noticed that they had extremely dark hair, and rather short. I think they were about 5’7? Slowly it dawned on me and that’s when i finally realized who i decided to take hostage.

 

Erestor Silverfountain.

 

Of course it had to be him, the high school sophomore with parents whom are both rich, overprotective high ranking lawyers. As well as a older brother who’s in the military and is the utter definition of the the perfect elder sibling. Also to knock it all off this kid is unbelievably smart and  _ such _ a asshole.

 

I wasn’t sure if it was the shock of having someone literally snatch you out of a conversation with your friends or the fear of having a gun so close to you that made him so quiet. 

 

Somehow, i managed to get us into a… i think this is a barn? Without either of us being harmed. Now we’re here. 

 

Erestor is glaring at me, that’s no surprise. Maybe it’s the fact that i had to tie him up that’s making him pissy. Oh and there’s that obnoxious ringing of his phone, seemingly never stopping.

 

“Who’s calling you?” i asked. I need someway to pass the time before i figure out what the fuck to do.

 

Scowling he sharply replied. “Why do you care? As soon as i’m not useful to you you’re probably going to send a bullet through my head anyway.”

 

“Just wondering. Besides if you’re so sure this is your last few moments then why don’t you go and have a chat? I cross my heart i won’t listen.”

 

Indeed i do, i actually plan on seeing what they’re reporting. I pull out my own black iphone and he struggles to get a good hold on his. Hey now before you judge me for not helping him it’s not my fault the kid is too prideful to ask for help.

 

Now, what to check? Twitter might be a good start,

 

let’s see…

 

**Lindir L (@Lindir4you)**

 

WTF HAPPENED? ??? @ErestorSF ARE YOU OKAY ??

 

**High-king (@Gil-Galad)**

 

Wait what’s this about @ErestorSF getting taken hostage??? 

  
  
  


Oh how nice. No tweets or messages about how my day was going! Then again this was possibly my fault, there was always the option to drop the gun.

  
  


**Boo bitch (@EcthelionSF)**

 

Oh god i haven’t heard from Erestor since this morning. Whoever has him is going to have to get ready for a early death.

  
  
  


Aw, such a loving brother. Such a shame mine’s a asshole. Now what are the police saying about me? Glancing up i see the kid still trying to get his hands free enough to call someone, maybe a mom or dad?

 

Quickly searching i was soon disturbingly satisfied to see that there were several articles already written. I chose one written by the Gondolin post, it looked to be the best written one anyway.

 

**Gondolin post**

 

**News story written by Alea Roseplate**

 

Today at 9:56 am fifeteen year old High school sophomore Erestor Silverfountain was abruptly taken hostage by a madman on the run.

 

Despite the police force’s best efforts the unnamed man managed to bring his hostage into a barn and no news has come forth since then. Whether the hostage is alive is still unknown. 

 

We can confirm that the unnamed man did indeed carry a loaded gun.

 

The unnamed man grabbed Erestor Silverfountain away from a conversation with a fellow classmate and dear friend whom wishes to remain anonymous.  

  
We here at the Gondolin post managed to get a statement from them before they got sent off for questioning.

 

“I saw this dude with black hair just come up and grab him. It was so sudden no one could do anything. When he put his gun up against Erestor it was like time just stopped. His [The unnamed man’s] eyes were full of anger”

 

Anger?! More like confusion! 

 

“-and i was a little scared of him truthfully. Erestor just seemed shocked. I don’t know what he’s having to go through right now. I just hope he’s alright.” 

 

No one knows if Erestor Silverfountain is still alive. Gondolin post will be updated when more information comes forward.”

 

Real nice guys. Real nice. Madman? That was stretching it a bit to be truthful. Or maybe it’s not, who knows?

 

I look back at the kid. He finally managed to call someone and i can already tell it’s some cheesy ‘i love you’ ‘no you’re gonna live i love you too’ bullshit.

 

In fact i’m entirely surprised when he looked back at me and said “My brother wishes to speak to you.”

 

What?

 

“Sorry but what did you say?”

 

“Are you really that daft? My brother wishes to speak to you.”

 

So i didn’t hear wrong? Damn. I get off my comfy ball of hay and grab the phone of out Erestor’s hand. Before i even put it up to my ear i hear yelling.

 

“Just what are you doing to my brother you ass! Let him go or i swear-”

 

“Or you swear what?” I challenged back. I wasn’t exactly enjoying how i was being spoken too.

 

I was starting to enjoy this as well.

 

“Or i swear i will skewer you and slowly rip out each and every single organ you have! So Let. Him.  _ Go _ .”

 

Aw, real cute. Too bad it isn’t working on me.

 

“You do know your brother’s life hangs in my hands right? I’d watch what you say.” All while saying this i was looking right at my captive. It did fill me with some joy at the sight of fear in his eyes. I am enjoying this  _ far _ too much to be sane.

 

The line was silent for a while and i worried if i lost him, this is a barn after all. Could just be some shitty connection. Not long though, a low growl sound came from the other end. 

 

“If i find one hair on his head out of place you’ll be wishing for death before i’m done with you.”

 

“Aw, is someone trying to be the hero? Just for that i might have a bit of fun with him. I might even send you a photo!”

 

“Don’t you dar-”

 

“Gotta go! I’m about to go find out how loud you dear brother can scream. Toodles!” I shut the phone off and carefully put it down. I did fully intend to send some pictures.

 

“Now don’t worry, i don’t plan to go fully out. Just your brother was extremely rude so, might as well rough you up a bit huh?”

 

Despite my joking attitude all i got was a glare in return. Meh, what did i expect? Him to burst out laughing and go along with this?

 

I started to ponder, what would really piss someone off? A few bruises would work, definitely. Though it wouldn’t give me the reactions i want, it’d piss them off but not enough.

 

You see, i’ve always been a fan of horror movies. I always loved the scenes where the idiotic main characters would get killed off in the most gruesome ways. Guts spilling was a particular favourite of mine.

 

Now, i couldn’t do that without killing him. Or wounding him extremely at the very least. My parents hated it when i came home with hickeys. Thought it to be gross and a “open display of your sex life”. I guess i could always do that, oh they would be PISSED if they thought i hurt their precious son in such a way. I know i actually won’t go that far, he isn’t my type and i’d prefer to have some type of relationship with him.

 

Aule’s little brother Mairon though? I’d do it in a heartbeat. Shy, naive, perfectionist Redheads are DEFINITELY my type.

 

Is it fucked up that i’m excited about this? To actually be doing it instead of seeing it… 

 

That’s some good shit.

 

I walked over to where Erestor sat and squatted down. “You see, i’m going to need you to be very, very quiet. I could always cut out that tongue of yours if you’re not anyways.” 

 

Ah another glare! At least i can tell he’ll be silent.

 

Quickly i set out to work, i tugged his loose T-shirt down and start leaving an array of hickey’s all differing in colouring. I felt Erestor’s breathing start to speed up but being tied up meant he couldn’t do anything.

 

A few bleeding bite and teeth marks were included as well, and soon his shoulder and part of his neck looked nearly covered. 

 

That’s when i moved onto his face. Now you see, i’m a pretty strong guy. Hell i even train people. So i know how to pack a punch.

 

And i do, several times. 

 

His nose is gushing a red river of blood and is broken for sure, his jaw doesn’t seem to be faring well either. He has a black eye which’ll hurt for weeks. I gotta say i’m impressed though, he hasn’t made a single sound.

 

Now for the final act.

I grabbed him by a certain nerve in his neck and immediately he falls into a paralyzation. I can’t thank Thuringwethil enough for teaching me, never before had i needed to use this.

 

I mess up his hair, stand back, pick up the phone and snap a photo for his brother. Oh how they’re going to love this. Right away i get a text back.

 

Bro: ‘What the fuck is this? What did you do to him?’

 

‘Just had some fun lol’ i reply back. 

 

Bro: ‘You didn’t kill him right? Please tell me you didn’t..’

 

‘You’ll have to see for yourself X)’

 

Ah night, the sky is bathed in darkness thanks to the season. This is how i’ll escape, let them think i’m still in here and boom! All they’ll have is a passed out body.

 

Hopefully they won’t find me. Despite what people think the cops here are a joke, horribly underpaid and understaffed. They’ll never find me, and even if they do i do have certain strings i can pull to land me out of hot water.

 

Escaping through a window and out to the inky black sky i know this won’t be a night i ever forget. 


End file.
